For the Pride of Lorwardia
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: A spectacle occurs on the Lorwardian throneworld which makes the war-faring race proud of themselves.


**For the Pride of Lorwardia**  
by _Tito-Mosquito_

**Author's Notes:** I know what a lot of people have on their minds - what if Ron didn't save Kim on time to prevent the Lorwardians from taking her to their home planet at the end of "Graduation" to end up as a trophy on Warmonga's wall? It never occurred to me what type of trophy they're going to make her as. Let alone in what way are they going to kill her. That is until I saw _captainkodak1_'s fanart "Ron's Nightmare", I was shocked to see poor Kim's head mounted on a wall like some animal. I see how pleased Warmonga looked to see Kim's lifeless head in her collection. It made me realize the serious danger Kim was in once Warhok grabbed her by the leg and was about to take her to their planet until Ron stepped up. This is something that I thought up in my head.

* * *

In the huge square just outside the Lorwardian Imperial Palace, at the base of the long stairway leading to the palace doors, a temporary stage had been set. On a normal day, this area would be closed to the public. Today, however, was a special occasion. It is time for the festive celebration of Warhok and Warmonga's return from Earth.

The gates of the outer palace walls were opened, and the citizens of the great city of Corquenor were permitted to gather and witness a public display.

At the top of the stairway to the palace doors, Warhok sat leisurely on the throne. He had it brought out for him just for this event. After all, it wasn't everyday he gets to display his ruthless strength by overseeing the humiliation of a young puny red-haired female. He intended for this to be an example to Earth. Anyone who crosses the Lorwardian Empire will suffer the consequences, no matter who they are.

Kim Possible stand in front of an audience of gargantuan Lorwardians. She stands completely naked with her hands bound together behind her back in restraints. Two nine-foot-tall female Lorwardian guards stand beside her.

Lorwardia sent a fleet of ships with large visual screens so Earth would see what they will do to their beloved heroine. They hover above major cities so all can see. The ships also prevents any shuttle from escaping and to rescue Kim. Ron, Rufus, his parents, Kim's parents, Jim, Tim, Monique, and Felix are horrified to see Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, in an undignified manner.

Kim blushed. Her face turned a beet red as the crowd is gawking at her. She has never been so humiliated in her life.

After her arrival to this planet, the female guards violently ripped Kim's graduation gown off. They took off her high heels and pulled off her stockings. With one rough and unyielding heave, they ripped the scarf of her dress off of her shoulders, exposing the soft, supple skin beneath and completely baring her pale neck. They pulled her hair tie from her head, undoing her hair into a mess. They threw her to the dungeons until tomorrow.

They had tortured her into a false confession of "crimes" against the Lorwardian Empire. She was going to be publicly executed in a most terrifying manner.

Kim sits alone in her dungeon. She puts her arms around her. She is freezing, the air blows through the window. She never felt more alone than she ever has in her entire life. The guards force her into starvation so when they go give her food, they will enjoying seeing her pig out in an not-so-lady-like manner.

* * *

The next day, it was finally time for the execution.

The two female guards fiercely grabbed at her slender wrists and bound them together behind her back with a piece of tough leather-like material, pulling the knots so tight it was cutting off the circulation in her arms.

Her body trembles visibly as the two Lorwardians led her forward, their thick, large fingers digging deeply into the soft, bruised flesh of her upper arms and leaving her completely dominated.

She has gotten many catcalls from the spectators, mostly from females. She blushed. She had never been so humiliated in all her life, which would be cut short very soon. She had never thought that the sick, perverse excitement would be around on her so that others could receive the distorted arousal from observing her suffering.

Before long, Kim walked up the stairs and on to her death. She was brought out to the stage and tried not to cry.

She was forced to face a man with power, control, and a large capacity to inflict humiliation and pain than she had ever known - Warhok.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." she thought.

She stopped walking suddenly and looked up into her executioner's eyes, the eyes of Warmonga. All she saw was plain to see, pure glee. In her hand was a weapon that would bring her so much pain and so little forgiveness. It was menacing.

Now Warhok ran his calloused hands over the sweet, unblemished skin of her neck and shoulders. His sadistic chuckle grated her ears as he slid his dirt-encrusted gloved palms down over her smooth back. One of his cruel, governing hands caught at her red hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look him in the eye with a sharp twist of her neck before laying the thick locks over her shoulders. It flowed down over one ample breast and cascaded to her thin waist, a fall of auburn. With a mocking tenderness, he brushed a few loose strands over her shoulder with the rest, making sure the hair lay smooth and glistening in the hot afternoon purple sun. He ran his fingers down over her arms, savoring the delightful tremors of fear that passed beneath the skin.

Warhok held her face up by her chin. "Are you scared, child? Well, you should be, you're life is going to end here and now. And you're going to be the most beautiful trophy for my mate's collection."

Desperate to escape, Kim tried to kick and struggle, fighting back the guards. But her kicks barely even pinch them. Finally a punch to the stomach brought her down to her knees, made her cry out. Pain shot through her legs, and her tears flowed freely. From behind her captor shoved her forward roughly with a lot of force and with little grace. Warhok held her down until the female guards tie her neck on the block.

"Kimberly Ann Possible of the planet Earth. You are found guilty of war crimes against Lorwardia. Based on the bylaws of the Lorwardian Governing Council, you are to be sentenced to death by beheading!"

At this the crowd roars with anticipation. The sea of an applauding mob desperate to see her dead. Shouting and screaming, "Kill the puny female" in English and another language she's not familiar with. She assumed it must be their native language.

"Do you have any last words?" the man continues.

Kim did not respond to him. She just stares out at the crowd in defiant, to show these gargantuans how brave one young girl can be.

"You scornful bitch, look at you… You are pitiful! I like to hear you beg, bitch! Go on! Just before I cut your head! You are dead puny female! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kim again didn't respond.

Kim tugged at the leather strap binding her thighs. She felt for the buckle, but couldn't find it. She tried the strap binding her waist to the plank. She could feel the cold metal buckle, but she couldn't reach the tail of the strap to undo it. She slapped the backs of her hands against her ass in frustration.

She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts kept drifting back towards Warmonga's axe. The blade, her neck. It was all she could think about, and it scared the hell out of her.

Warmonga puts on her black executioner hood on.

Everyone watch as the drums roll and Kim mentally forced herself to concentrate on getting free. Finally, the drums stop.

She is holding her tears, but it was no use.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kim began to scream at the top of her lungs. She pulled at her bonds and struggled to get free.

"NOOOO! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG, I'M JUST A KID! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!" Kim screamed as she fought the straps that held her and began to cry. The tears came flowing forth.

Monique turns her head away as Shego watches with rage and hate in her eyes.

She is hysterical in her movements, tears flowing freely, her scream of terror piercing the emerald sky. Her breathing became labored. It doesn't help that all the Lorwardians are yelling for her head.

The people of Earth watch in sadness to see Kim kneeling, heaving her shoulders, her mouth gaping open as if sobbing and gasping for air.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She thought about the situation she was in and couldn't believe what they are doing to her - completely bound and unable to move, and awaiting death because a madwoman wanted to get her rocks off.

Warmonga smiles at her pathetic whimpering as she lifts the axe high into the air, catching it into the purple-red sun.

The crowd cheered as the headswoman took her position behind the red-haired girl. With both hands on the hilt, she raised her glistening axe high above her head.

Kim saw the large menacing blade. Her eyes went wide and she screamed again, "GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kim suddenly began to struggle and twist her head around. Tears of fear streamed down her face as she shifted.

Ignoring her pleads for mercy, the Empress brought her hand down in a chopping motion.

She tried one more scream and fell limp. Tears streamed down her face. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away. "Why do I have to die?" she said to herself.

She can feel something wet between her legs. She realized to her further humiliation she is urinating herself, she lost all control of her bladder. She can't believe she would sink so low. But she could help it, she was so scared. Kim's heart beats faster. She knew what was coming; she lay there unprepared to die, closing her eyes and sobbing. She was still breathing deeply. Her blood ran very cold. She wondered what death was like. Kim wonders "how can it end this way?" while her life flashes before her.

_Kimberly was still young and very shy, she was so shy that her father had to encourage her on her first day at Pre-K to make a friend. But Kimberly asked "What if I can't make a friend?" But her father reassured her with these words: "Anything is possible for a Possible."_

_Now Kimberly was a very energetic child, yet she wished she had a friend. A rather true friend who would stay by her no matter what. And it made Kimberly feel sad. How she so wanted a friend._

_It was during recess, she heard a voice, a young boy's voice crying out for help. Kimberly turned her head and saw something that both shocked and surprised her: she saw a trio of bullies ganging up on a small lad with blond hair and brown eyes. The more Kimberly thought about it, the more angry she became. It was then that Kimberly decided to take action. It was time for her to step up, and become something she least expected. She took action and defeated the bullies handily with her energetic enthusiasm. After Kimberly had chased off the bullies, she decided at that point to become something to this young lad, she would become his friend._

_Kimberly Possible found out the young lad's name was Ronald Stoppable, a rather odd name, and in fact when she first met him, she made a comment: "You're weird, but I like you."_

_As that first year went on, Ronald and Kimberly went on many young adventures, and they even had their first Halloween together where Kimberly dressed as a cowgirl (more like cow_boy_), while Ronald dressed up as a ballerina._

_How weird indeed Ronald was, but it was his straight forwardness and honesty that appealed to Kimberly. That's probably why she liked him. He was honest, and yet he made her laugh and smile and even open up to him. In a way Ronald Stoppable became her very best friend._

_Soon both Kimberly (who Ronald called 'Kim' or 'KP' after her initials), and Ronald (whom Kimberly called 'Ron'), were 7 and it was one day early in the fall, when a new restaurant opened up in the ever-growing city of Middleton. It was that day that Kim and Ron went to the new place which was in fact called "Bueno Nacho". Of course Kim wasn't too happy taking Ron to the place initially, but after they visited, Bueno Nacho became sort of their second home. It was also about this time that Ron found he had a new talent… that of cooking, and it was amazing what he could do with food, and it was this skill that would help him on later in life. Meanwhile Kim was a talented person herself, she knew how to swim, she knew how to ride a bike, she knew how to do gymnastics, and above all she was intelligent in fact she thought for her age, she could do anything, and yet Kim and Ron were very good friends._

_And it wasn't until the following summer when Kim and Ron were 8, that an event occurred that would shape more of their history. It was a year when both Kim and Ron took different paths. Even if it were for the summer. Ron called it "the summer without his best friend". And in fact it showed when the young boy returned home after that long week at summer camp._

_Ron had been become traumatized, but his best friend Kim, or rather KP, assured him that all his fears were just that… fears… and that there was nothing to fear but fear itself. After all when both were young they had fears as well. For both Kim and Ron were afraid. Afraid of not being with each other as friends. Yet I disagree._

_It wasn't until Kim and Ron were 12, that their lives took an unexpected turn. It was during that year that Kim and Ron made choices that would affect them both, in ways that they never could imagine._

_Kim being the intelligent one, decided at the time to set up a website that would help people doing ordinary chores, and Ron found out from his parents that he could finally have his first pet, provided that it was hairless. But little did either know that both events would launch them to fame._

_It was also during this time that Kim took up a new hobby, that of wanting to be a junior high cheerleader. Ron was sitting on the bleachers supporting her. And off course we all know what happened… Kim became a cheerleader._

_But that website that Kim set up gave her a new use for her new found skills. And it involved a wealthy man who had just installed a security grid. Unfortunately for the wealthy man, well he ended up in a rather sticky situation: trapped in his own security system. And thanks to a badly typed error on the part of the man's technical supervisor, Kim Possible took on a new job, that of a person who helped people in dangerous situations, or 'sitches' as they called it. But it was during this mission that Ron decided to show Kim that he too was useful:_

_Ron earlier that day had finally gotten his pet, from the local Smarty Mart. A hairless rodent by the name of 'Rufus'. And even though Kim never really liked Rufus initially because he was gross, as they all grew, she took more and more of a liking to the little hairless rodent._

_But then once the trio got inside, Kim used her skills of cheerleading to save the man and in the end, she became a hero-for-fire._

_But like any hero with great power came great responsibility and soon Kim and Ron were not only going to junior high and later high school they also had a job to do… to save the world from the forces of evil. In short Kim and Ron became heroes for hire. And everyday between schoolwork, cheerleading, and even homework, they were there saving the world from the brink of disaster._

_But as time went on and they grew older together, both Kim and Ron started to have the usual teenage feelings… both Ron and Kim during their high school years tried to date other people. They crushed on others: Kim fell for guys like Josh Mankey, while Ron fell for girls like Tara, one of Kim's cheerleader friends._

_Then later on after this first set of crushes, both teens went on and had other crushes, and it wasn't until their junior year in high school that they had their final crushes and they found out one thing…_

_Both Kim and Ron were jealous… of the people they were dating._

_Yes, both teenagers had experienced jealously, but it wasn't until the junior prom, when the world needed them most that one of Kim's dates, ended in near disaster, and it not only hurt Kim, but also Ron as well._

_But as they were there in the warehouse at Bueno Nacho headquarters all tied up, that Kim realized one thing… she had been so short sighted that she wanted to give up… and by giving up meaning she literally fell apart and felt totally defeated. That her worst fears had been realized. She had lost._

_But sometimes a friend becomes more than 'just a friend'. In Ron's case, he admitted to Kim that he liked her too. Liked her to the point that he wanted to be her boyfriend… and did Kim refuse?_

_No… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have gone from just 'being friends', to being a duo that showed the world that love indeed conquers all._

_But in our final sitch, the time has come for them to go from the world of being children and teenagers, to that of being adults. And yet in the end, both of them will have an adventure where before this is over, both of them will go from teenagers who are in love to that of adults who are in love._

_For Kim and Ron are graduating from high school. They are going on with their lives. For they are becoming adults and joining the real world:_

_But when an alien menace from outer space intervenes and takes away the world's only hope for survival:_

"_RON!" Kim yelled with fear in her voice._

_Ron stepped up, and was determined to save the world, "Kim is lost in the stars… and I'm going to find her!"_

_And along with perhaps Kim and Ron's worst evil foes, Kim and Ron will have to team up in one final mission that will decide the fate of the world for not only them, but for all mankind…_

_Ron, wanting to prove he's not a child, charges the alien leader Warhok on, only to be pummeled ten feet across the pavement with is fist. He flew back and collided with Kim, who hit the ground unconscious as he slid across the concrete._

_The next thing she knew, she was once again inside the Lorwardian mothership, heading towards Earth. They are millions of light years away, and no Ron to help her._

_Where is he?_

_Where IS he?_

Warhok's loud, sadistic laugh reached her ears once more before Warmonga shouts, "FOR LORWARDIAAAAAAHHHH!" Kim's shoulders shakes violently with deep-stomached sobs, signaling the true begining of the end. Warmonga swings her axe down with all her might and one blow was enough to sever Kim's pretty little head.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Kim closed her eyes and let out one final scream that echoes through the sky, and fell with harsh agony against Warmonga's ears, flushed with excitement. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- !" THWACK! "Eck-!"

Kim's loud, piercing scream was very abruptly cut off suddenly by a rushing sparkling blade that sank deeply into her exposed flesh. For a nanosecond, Kim thought she could hear Ron's voice, but heard a wet thud and then felt a hot pain shoot up her neck until she felt nothing. All thoughts ceased because the sound of the blade ripping through her larynx sent a shrill cry from her cry and caused her breath to be gone, even before her spinal cord was sliced through. Her voice went silent, turned garbled by blood welling up her mouth. Her head was detached from her body, toppled forwards and rolled a few feet onto the floor. Her now headless body held there for a moment then fell to the side, splayed across the floor. Blood squirted out, forming streams across the floor, still being pumped as the crimson licked at the purple of the boots Warmonga wears.

The roaring applause of the cheering Lorwardians deafen the air.

Warmonga's fearsome axe, a weapon of death that had claimed so many lives, had cleanly chopped off her head before a grim, appreciative executioner and much to the amusement of the on looking crowd. The axe in Warmonga's hand was dripping with fresh blood.

Kim's body bucked and quivered. Her breasts leapt, her arms flailed spastically, her hips twitching buttocks thrust into the air. Blood sprayed from her exposed throat, spreading in a dark pool around her lifeless body. Blood was everywhere, blood pools around Warmonga's feet. She left the bloodied axe rest upon the block. The base still held in the weight of its grip.

Warhok grabbed Kim's severed head by its hair and held it high up cruelly, exhibiting it towards the howling crowds with a cry of victory. Gore drooled from the stumped neck.

A horrible cry echoes throughout the air, as Ron has seen the fate of his girlfriend. Ron look up as the Lorwardians cheer as the head of the person that meant the most to him, dripping with her red blood, is held up for all to see.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY! KIMMIE, NOOOO!" Ann, crying hysterically on the shoulders of her husband, who is in tears himself.

Tara turns to Josh as they both cry at the loss of their best friend. The Lorwardians continue to cheer.

"People of Earth, here's what's become of your precious hero!" Warhok announced to the people of Earth, holding Kim's lifeless head for them to see.

Up close, the people of Earth, Warhok, Warmonga, and a few Lorwardians in the front seats noticed Kim's features still seemed to shift as bloody drool spilled over her slack lips. Kim's eyes were rolling up in her head, her eyelids were blinking, and tears still roll down her cheek. Kim's mouth was moving and seems about to speak, her last word was, "_R… Ron…_"

Warhok just heard her and, to really struck the Earthers where it hurts, he slapped Kim's head on the face ferociously. The crowd cheered at his display, which is considered an acceptable etiquette.

The people of Earth were struck by this display, and with loud murmurs cried out, on this atrocious barbarity. Everyone watched as Kim's eyes opened in shock and her face seemed to have blushed, when her cheek was slapped. They swore Kim's head scowled at Warhok, as if she was angry and humiliated.

Ron stumbled over and stared. Her eyes, once so lively and cheerful, were suffering and dying out into a dull gaze.

The head of Kim Possible, undeniably living and barely breathing, suddenly sees a hazy image of Ron Stoppable, smiling at her, then total darkness. The eyelids slowly and smoothly closed, as a slumbering. There is nothing living within her. Her life is gone forever. One might almost her a sad sigh, as if relieved that her suffering was over.

One of the two female guards grabbed Kim's leg and carried the corpse from the stand. She disposed of Kim's body in a gorge. A pile of countless limp bodies lie in heaps, bodies that are headless. It is a fearful sight. Blood pools in the dirt. A decaying stench of rotting flesh fills the air.

* * *

15 years later…

Warmonga enters her private chamber. She looked across her trophy room. The walls were covered in weapons, ranging from archaic blades to high-tech blasters. There is, of course, her displays of the animals she has hunted.

Her eyes caught at her greatest possession mounted on the wall in front of her, right next to the thorgoggle spine. Her life-mate Warhok had told her she could have this as her own trophy.

She walked up to the wall, once again marveling at the work The Preserver had done on her latest trophy. She brushed some of the red hair away from the face, and gently stroke the skin of Kim's cheek. Her hair looks wild as if she had just gotten out of bed. The mouth was formed into a permanent sneer, and she marveled at how life-like the green eyes looked.

Warmonga looks directly into Kim's lifeless angry eyes staring back at her. All together making Kim look as if she was no more than a soulless wild animal.

It's been nearly a decade (by Lorwardian standard) since the little girl's execution. The Earth has wallowed for their precious hero, which was the perfect time as any to conquer and enslave it. She still has the recordings of both of these unforgettable event. It recorded everything. Every sob, every move, every squeak.

"What a beautiful trophy! Look at those pretty lips now. You think you're all that? Well the truth is puny female, you're not! You were just a scared little child, you've always had been, and you'll always shall be in eternity."

Warmonga walked away from her prize and left the trophy room with a smirk on her face. She shut of the lights, plunging the room in total darkness, where Kim now belongs...

* * *

Whew! I though I'd never finish this. I know some of you might be in shock by what you've read. But this is something I had to get off my chest. If any of you think it's a bit off on some parts or if I'm repeating something too much, let me know.

My original idea was to write this story in the way Marvel Comics did with their _What If...?_ series. The events of this story would be told by the Time Monkey, the monkey-shaped time-traveling stone from "A Sitch in Time". Not only does the Time Monkey has a mind of its own, but it can see across time and space and also see many alternate timelines, and this being one of them.

I also thought of the Lorwardians using a guillotine to behead Kim (maybe I'll use that in a rewrite or in another story).

The idea of Kim's head still "alive" was inspired by the legend surrounding Charlotte Corday's beheading, where spectators claimed to have seen her severed head flush and making an angry and indignant look after her executioner's assistant slapped it on the cheek.

The part about The Preserver, turning Kim's head into a trophy, came from whitem's "When Killing is Necessary". I think in his fanfic, "The Preserver" is supposedly someone (a Lorwardian, perhaps) whose job is to mount and _preserve_ dead creatures (and people) for display as trophies, like a taxidermist but with much more significance in Lorwardian society. Well, that's what I established for my fanfic.

I've checked my reviews, thanks for you're honest comments.


End file.
